


Open your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where keith wasn't at Earth. And where Lance isn't developed enough to take on the Red lion. They go on journey to find the red lion and its new paladin.





	1. Boring necessary prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrumanZanotto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumanZanotto/gifts).



> This is fic written for this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNyh_xdJYgo (but don't click it if you don't want it spoiled)  
> Fueled by; lots of Tea and Thomas Sander breaks  
> Listened to; Cousin-21 chump street and karaoke at a discord server

Lance an student who is at the top of his class. Flew past the test, literally and figuratively. He got into the one fighter pilot class, which they offer each semester. Private classes, a salary, and special perks. One of them being, no curfew. Earlier that day him and his two teammates, Hunk and Pidge. Today he had a plan to boost team morale after getting last place in that test.

"I'm just saying lets get Pidge, go to the town, meet some nice girls. Then just come back and if we get caught. I can use my fighter pilot powers to get us out of the situation."

"Yeah, sure man" 

"Come on Hunk, its not that bad. You want to get girlfriend?"

Hunk stayed silent. They soon sneaked into Pidge's room. To find he wasn't there. They (Lance) thought of the idea to go to the roof to get the highest view.

" weird, its unlocked Hunk"Lance said whispered. Lance motioned for Hunk to stay back. 

Lance proceeded to open the door. He found.....Pidge?

"Pidge?" Lance asked.

She looked startled, "L-Lance!"

"what are you doing up here? Rocking out," Lance walked up to Katie, he ruffled her hair a bit.

"What is this stuff? doesn't look like Garrison tech." 

"I built it," She said. "It can scan all the way to the tip of the Solar system."

Lance look at her questionly, "All the way to Kerbors?

Katie looked down, only too be interrupted by Hunk.

Tip, tap, Skew, Touch, Touch, TouchTOUCHTOUCH 

"STOP TOUCHING MY Equipment!"

Katie pestering Hunk, Shewing him away. Then when he is away she turns to LAnce

"Now," She said to Lance. "I kept hearing this word on radio chatter; Voltron they keep saying and I think-" She was interrupted by Lance being Autistic. 

"Look!" Lance said. Pointing at the sky.

"It must be debris from the ship! We need to get in and find Siro" Pidge pointed out.

They ran down the hill. The garrison headed towards the base. The Science techs had just left to the debris. 

"Pidge, get into a Garrison turck and under the passenger seat should be a big red button like machine. That's a tracking device. Remove as Im getting Shiro." Lance proceeded to toss Pidge a key, but not any key a car key.

Lance ran in the hub, finding Shiro.

"Shiro!"

"Lance?"

"Shiro, You have been missing for a year! Everyone thinks your dead!"

Shiro looks at Lance trying not to fall asleep.

"Come on, lets get you somewhere safe."

Lance walked Shiro out of the hub, he was so heavy. Lance wished he had someone to help him. As Lance was almost done he saw a green like vehicle stop. For a moment he stopped. Scared, no special privileges could get him out of this.

"Yo Lance hurry up! We have a Space dad to take care of!"Pidge yelled from the back seat window, Hunk driving. Lance put Shiro in the back seat. Lance gets in the front seat. He feels under the seat just to make sure Pidge removed the tracker. He did.

They got Shiro settled. The Lance seemed A little annoyed.

"Hunk can I drive?"

Those words had light a flame. They started arguing. 

"Well I actually have a driver's license!' Hunk spoke.

"Well yeah? Do you know how to use a Garrison Truck!?" Lance questions.

"Well I do! it's not the first time i have driven on of these cars."

Everyone was shocked. HUnk has stolen a Garrison car before! he could get expelled for that! If someone was a lot more Hot headed, he would definitely be expelled.

They get lights struck on them. They all think something

"Oh no" hunk thinks

" Fuck.." Lance thinks

"crap" Pidge thinks

Shiro can't think, he unconscious. 

Hunk just pushed the gas. Which he never does. 『 get it?』As Hunk pushed the gas, Pidge flew back. Unbuckled.

"Pidge wear your seatbelt sometime!" Lanced grined.

Pidge, annoyed buckled. She looked behind.

"Guys, it's the Garrison."

"Yeah Pidge, its not like just stole a car!" Hunk panicked.

"Well, it's not like we are stealing a car, we are borrowing one."

After that they heard shiro say something.

"LANCE"

"Oh my gosh Lance, he is scolding you from is own subconscious." Pidge snickered.

"You two knock it off," Hunk said sternly. "We might not make it through this!"  
『One chase scene that I'll I write later 』

"Hunk! I didn't think you were fast driver!" Lance said.

"And furious," hunk stated. Stopping the vehicle. "Do you know where we are? Or even what to do! We are in the middle of the desert!" Hunk stopped, puffing.

"Hunk, I'm sorry," Lance confessed. "We are all a bit on edge right now. But. .I do know where to go." Lance paused. "GO NORTH"

"Lance..." Shiro whispered

Team punk snickered. They followed Lance's judgement, every once in a while he would nag Hunk.

"Nonono! You are going off track!"

After some painful driving and a few Lance's. They reached the place of refuge. A beautiful, abandoned shack?

"Lance, when did you find this place?" Pidge asked.

"Well...," he blushed. "I always thought I would find my lover in this desert. And later I found this shack."

"YOU!" Pidge started laughing. "A Girlfriend?"

"Lance, it's fine. You were just kid right?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah... Just age 12...." He was lying. He never stopped believing and only found this shack a week ago.

They got set up in the shack, they set Shiro on the couch. And they remove the rotting table outside. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance decided to sleep on the ground.

Soon Lance felt an urge to go somewhere. To a cave... 『Lance and co. Go to cave, then go to space. Meet the space pals. I'll write the rest later I just want to get to the SPICY PART 』

"And finally Shiro, you will lead Voltron. With the black lion." Allura spoke.

"Um princess? Where is the red lion?" Lance questioned.

"I don't know" Allura responded.

"And its paladin?" Shiro added

"I don't know, but we find who ever that may be."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Did you hear! Voltron is coming back!"

"Yeah, my cousin who is part of General, Sendak's squad. He saw Blue Lion land on planet Altea."

"What! No way! I wish I was there instead of Stationed on this trading planet."

"Me too."

A galra walked to the two patrol officers.

"Voltron isn't coming back," The Galra grinned. "After all doesn't Voltron need five lions to form Voltron?"

The two patrol officers gulped.

"They only have four. As you two probably know."

'this is...' The two patrol officers thought.

"I have the red lion."

' Keith Kogane! '


	2. Chapter 2; Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trading planet. PTSD. Boring monologue. Racist Tacos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna make them every two weeks With over 1000 or near or once a week but short  
> Fueled by; Arguing about is water wet. Markiplier trying beat Welcome to the game. Jackspeticeye play BOY God of war. And Lin Manuel singing Shiny

"So where we headed Coran?"

"So glad you asked number 4!" 

Pidge have Coran a sharp stare. Couran got the message.

 Couran pulled up a planet.

" We are here to get the red lion, it was last scene here and the informant said it was being up for bidding by a person called the Red Cat."

"Couran," Shiro butted in " do we have any information on this Red Cat."

"Well, this red cat seems to be a Galra known for Selling black market goods and is wanted by the Galra Empire." Couran closed the hologram of the planet.

Allura spoke up

"This cat be some trouble for us Couran, but if the Red Lion's  there we may find it's paladin"

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge got into the lions.

"Shiro," Hunk called out "Come with me" Hunk did a cute smile. Of course, Shiro smiled back.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Shiro," Hunk called out " You seem troubled what's wrong?" Hunk looked at Shiro.

"Well," Shiro said. "I just." Silence fell for a moment.

"I'm, worried really. I just don't know if the red paladin will be able to fit Voltron."

"Shiro," Hunk interrupted, "You do know if the red lion thinks its a good taco, then its good taco."

Shiro was about to say something but Hunk countuined 

"Well unless it looks good on the inside and it like, spicy on the inside. and it has purple fuzz or some long hair." 

"Hunk-" Shiro got interrupted again.

"Or, or or or or, if its a black  taco, The perfect taco is a pale taco telling you it wasn't frozen but made fresh, a tan taco is good too but it is weird tasting. A yellow taco is really small usually, and-"

Shiro (dad-ed?) At hunk saying, "Hunk!"

Hunk went quiet. Now Hunk's doesn't interrupt anymore. Or well for now.

"When I was on Earth before we went on the Kerberos mission. I was jealous of Sam and Matt for they had a family to back too, while I was all alone. Now I have a family, a real one." Shiro ended.

Hunk looked at Shiro. Then asked "What happens to your parents?"

Takashi sighed, "When I was nine or eight down in Texas, my family moved there. Our Neighbour was very secretive, Colourful lights came from that house every night. Soon, everyday he yelled at the sky. Something about his wife and son." As Shiro went on something knocked the lion. He looked at Hunk worried.

"Sorry Shiro, just we are in a asteroid belt. Carry on." Hunk smiled. Then looked out now using Manuel controls. The lion got hit again.

"But soon He became a mad man. Screaming about how Ailens existed. How they took his son and his wife. And When the police asked he said they were coming, big purple aliens. When they ransked his house, there was only one photo that hadn't been burned, cut, and or destroyed

"We thought he had Psychosis, but he didn't he wife was Galra, He explained everything that is happening now. Zarkon, Lotor, Blade of Momora, and even the Blue lion." Shiro ended.

Hunk looked at him. They were out of the Belt. He asked him, "You didn't answer my question. And Also HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH?!" 

Shiro looked at Hunk. " We lived in a duplex, and My parents taken from me. Just like The man, When I went away, they just disappeared." 

"Thanks for keeping it short, thought you were gonna monologue again."

Shiro thought for a bit  
Was I really Monologoing?

While Hunk at the same time thought.  
Hmmm Space Tacos would be great. I should whip that up, LANCE would love that

Both of their thought got interrupted when a loud Kshhh was heard.

"Paladins!" Couran's voice ran loud.  
"The planet is only Half Busting Bammol Market. The rest is parking!" 

Even black moon markets have parking?  
The paladins thought.

"And to hide your lions we added a cloaking device! Number 4!" 

The lions changed, they now looked like cargo ships. 

Pidge went on comms  
"Don't call me Number 4! I hate when people c-"  
Couran spoke on top of Pidge.  
"Good luck Paladins! If you have questions, call the castle! This is a Pre recorded video I did before you left." Couran pushed something below the camera and the Video ended.

(Arguing insues about Pidge and nicknames which will be written when not drugged)

When they landed the lions, they were almost caught.As the cloaking glitched, yet they didn't. 

The Paladins all got out of their ships Confronted by a cloaked Alien.

"What are you here for, newcomer?" The alien had Indian accent. 

Holy quiznak he sound annoying  
The paladins thought.

"We are here for the auction from the red cat." Shiro spoke.

"Ahh yes the red lion. It starts at 1 millon Gac."  
The alien pulled it hand from under the cloak, it was purple yet smooth. It had a small marble an threw it in the ground. Blue smoke envailed them.

Now the smoke gone, they were in a area with others. Dark and gloomy, everyone masks or something to cover there face, just as the paladins are wearing their helmet.

Another Ailen walked out.  
"Welcome all! To auction of the red lion, But before that, Introductions. I am Red Cat as you know. And I have planned to give a little gift prior to the auction."

The lights turned off.

"Death." The red cat said.

Gales sentries filled up the place shooting and shooting. People falling left and right.

The paladins began to leave. Going to the back, nehind the Read Cat and the robots. They found the red lion and another person next to it.

Lance grabbed his Bayard  
"Who are you!" Lance questioned.

The feble thing answered. "The pilot of the lion"

Lance put down his Bayard.

Shiro came up to the pilot. It was human. It looked like them. "What's you name?"

"My name.....Its....Keith..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I was in the hospital, So then I had to rewrite most of it except... That scene


	3. Update schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating tomorrow. Friday the 11th of May. As I have chosen to do another prompt so you will you see it soon. See you the Friday after next!

WILL be deleting when new chapter out


	4. Chapter 3; Did your Mama never level your speechcraft?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to investigate

"Are you sure about this Allura?"  
"I am Shiro, do not worry."  
The elevator began the slow descent.

God why is this castle so big?

It was just Shiro and Allura, as they began to drop.

Pidge had recently just installed an music system for the elevator. Mostly for Hunk how would freak out alot. It also helped cleaning the vomit easier. Right now It was Lance's turn. He always liked Latin music and the sort. It was pretty pop.

"Me marcho hoy, Yo sé perder, Pero. Ayyyyyy-"  
Shiro tried to look at the panel which told you what was playing but he had trouble seeing it with the flowing lights, he could only see something about flowers.

Soon they finally arrived to see this person of interest. The doors hissed, now being blasted with the cold air of the cellar of the ship. Allura and Shiro both started to walk forward.

"Who are you?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lance was pretty worried.

Hunk was stress cooking. It smelled good, but they may run out of ingredients soon if he doesn't stop.

Pidge was writing down questions to ask the mysterious person of interest. She is still worried about her family.

Coran was cleaning as much as possible. Cleaning things with a toothbrush like object so it could last longer. 

Allura and Shiro are going to make sure this alien is safe.

Lance he was super stressed. He wanted to seen his family, he wanted to find a lover, he wanted to go back to Earth. Yet inside he knew he couldn't, They couldn't. Not yet, they have to defeat those purple furries.  
Lance's thoughts (what ever counts for him)  
were interrupted by Pidge.

"Lance! I got into the Altean Security System."

"So you got into ASS" Lance grinned. "What does that mean?" He slowly moved away from Pidge.

"No! Not like that! I mean the cameras!" Lance's ears were now at full attention.  
"You wanna watch some Interrogations Lance?"

She gestured him to follow her, which he did.  
Lance proceeded to follow her along the lightly hallways.

"Pidge?"  
She looked back him for a second.  
"Yeah?"  
Lance thought up a sentence quickly  
"How do you know I like crime shows?"  
Pidge looked back at him then faced forward.  
"I don't know," she shrugged.  
"A women's intuition?"

Oh, she taunted him. He hates when people did that. I mean. Why was it his fault that he couldn't tell if she was a female.  
They were in front of a panel and a few screens. PIdge turned them on. It was the interrogation.

"Who are you?" 

Allura broke in.

"I don't think your in much of a position to be asking that." 

Allura wasn't the most comforting. So Shiro would have to be the good cop in this situation .

"I-I'm sorry. I have just been... so stressed."

Shiro came in. "Just tell us what happened"

The prisoner looked down. 

"I- I was the ship that carried the Red lion; but the it got attacked. The next thing I remember is laying next to the Red Lion." 

Shiro and Allura looked at each other.

Shiro whispered to Allura.

Lane nor Pidge could hear what they said.

Allura looked down after hearing that. The she look back at this creature. +

"I am Princess Allura of Altea, this is Shiro And your name is?"

The person looked up. 

"I am...Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! but if i continued it would be super longer!  
> bonus points if you know the song/artist  
> See you June 8th!

**Author's Note:**

> God! I hit my goal over a 1000 words.(which is my goal every time) I will upload every wednesday around 9pm (if i can) If not except it the next day unless you receive a A/n. I will edit the scene's i left over the course of time. But as writer looking through a readers eyes, I wanted to just skip to the part I needed to describe and not just novelize the show. My first Non oneshot fiction and a gift too. Criticism is always welcome! [not hate comments though!]-Nini


End file.
